principality_of_genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Genovian Armed Forces
The 'Royal Genovian Armed Forces (RGAF) '(French: Forces Armées Royal Genovie/Forces Armées Royal Genovie-FARG; ''Italian: ''Forze Armate Reali Genoviane ''German: ''Königliche Genovische Streitkräfte-KGS) was also known as the 'Armed Forces of the Kingdom of Genovia '(French: Forces Armées du Royaume de Genovia/Forces Armées du Royaume de Genovie-FARG Italian: Forze Armate del Regno di Genovia/Forze Armate del Regno di Genoviane-FARG ''German: ''Streitkräfte des Königreichs Genovia; Streitkräfte des Königreichs Genovische-SKG) are composed and military service branches of the Royal Genovian Army (RGA), Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia (RGG), Royal Genovian Marine Corps (RGMC), Royal Genovian Navy (RGN), Royal Genovian Air Force (RGAF), Royal Genovian Coast Guard (RGCG) and Royal Genovian Militia Force (RGMF). The Royal Genovian Armed Forces was located at the main general headquarters in Pyrus, Genovia. The King & Queen of Genovia and Prime Minister of Genovia is the military's overall head, and helps form military policy with the Genovian Ministry of Defense. The executive department, acting as the principal organ by which military policy is carried out. All five armed services are among the seven uniformed services of the Kingdom of Genovia. About the senior RGAF military officer was reported on it's manpower strength of all 746,000, of which 198,000 wire in the Royal Army and the rest in the Royal Navy, Royal Marine Corps, Royal Air Force and Royal Coast Guard. Among this figure matches closely of almost 94,000 (Royal Army), 68,000 (Royal Gendarmerie), 47,000 (Royal Navy and Marine Corps), 32,000 (Royal Air Force), 28,000 (Royal Coast Guard) and 85,000 (Royal Militia Force). History The Royal Genovian Armed Forces was established on 1829 was aftermath the newly declaration of independence on January 13, 1704 from France by King Andrew Lendothal I was the first King of Genovia with the establishment of the Royal Genovian Army and Royal Genovian Navy. World War II (1940-1945) Main Article: Battle of Genovia (1940), Nazi Occupation of Genovia (1940-1944) , Genovian Resistance Against Nazi Germany, Genovian Theatre of World War II and Liberation of Pyrus Began in 1940, Nazi Germany invaded the Kingdom of Genovia was fought by the Royal Genovian troops was began the invaded to defeated and followed them the occupation of Genovia and when the Jews escaping the Holocaust used Genovia as a secret safe haven, and were kept hidden from enemies by the predominantly Roman Catholic Genovian people. From 1940 to 1944, Genovian resistance fighters and troops of the Free-Genovian Forces was conflicts in Genovia by the Nazi Germans were prepare the attack. Allied forces liberated Genovia was began the Genovian Theatre and defeated by the Nazis and after the war. Cold War (1945-1991) After the war, the Kingdom of Genovia was restored. Began the Cold War, the Royal Genovian Armed Forces populates on all military forces was since them to every march. Post-Cold War and Sercian-Genovian War (Since 1991) Main Article Sercian-Genovian War and Genovian Civil War The Kingdom of Genovia was declaration on war against the Republic of Sercia under the MacPherson Regime. When the Sercian Republican forces invaded and occupied the Kingdom of Genovia in the south was fought by the Royal Genovian forces was began the Sercian-Genovian War was since then to our defeated and retreated the enemy during the Southern and Central Genovian Campaign. The Sercian Republican troops had retreated and pull back in Northern Genovia by the Royal Genovian forces and the French Air Force to surprise attack began the campaigns was not taken and totally ceasefire. The established on two Genovias between the Kingdom of Genovia (North Genovia) and Republic of Genovia (South Genovia) under the Sercian Occupation was prepare the enemy. Royal Genovian forces including added the South Genovian resistance and irregular fighters were operates in Northern and Central Genovia began the conflicts and civil war against the Sercian forces with the collaborationist Genovian troops until to still retreated again by the Sercian air attack. The Sercian and Genovian Republican troops again to retreating in North Genovia was did not captured on the hands on Royal Genovian troops and they arrival of the French troops were liberated in the North. The American and British troops landed in South Genovia to adding troops and resistance force of the Free-Genovian Forces (FGF) and Interim Liberation Front of South Genovia (ILFSM) were liberated and Royal Genovian forces to welcomed on added to defeated against the Serican and Genovian Republics. Since the Fall of South Genovia was liberated by the Royal Genovian and Coalitions among the Surrender of Sercian Republic and the Republic of Genovia was dissolved and the Kingdom of Genovia was restored until the aftermath and ended the war. Organization and Branches Category:Genovia Category:Principality of Genovia Category:Royal Genovian Armed Forces Category:Kingdom of Genovia Category:Monarchy of Genovia Category:Armed Forces of the Kingdom of Genovia Category:Sercian-Genovian War Category:Genovian Civil War Category:Military of Genovia